Sharpfang
Sharppaw is a muscular, large pawed tom with messy/spiky reddish fur. He has a darker russet stripe running down his back, and light red paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip. He currently resides in [[ElmClan|'ElmClan']] as an apprentice. Appearance Sharpfang is a muscular, large pawed tom with messy/spiky reddish fur. He has a darker russet stripe running down his back, and light red paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip. His ears taper to what would be a singular point, but they diverge into two twin points at the tip. Scars: ' n/a '''Breed: ' n/a 'Height: ' 11 Inches 'Weight: ' 10 Pounds 'Colors: ' ["Colors" format adapted from [[User:ArkhamHood|'''ArkhamHood]].] Relations Family *'Grandfathers:' Spikeclaw (Polaris), Salmonskip (Ratbelly) *'Grandmothers:' Rift (Polaris), Sunnybirch (Ratbelly) *'Aunts:' N/A *'Uncles:' Runningtail (Ratbelly) *'Father:' N/A *'Mothers:' Polaris, Ratbelly *'Sisters:' Sparkpaw, Mallowpaw, Lizardpaw, Wildpaw, Rowanpaw *'Brothers:' N/A *'Nieces:' N/A *'Nephews:' N/A *'Sons:' N/A *'Daughters:' N/A *'Granddaughters:' N/A *'Grandsons:' N/A [https://www.familyecho.com/?p=KH5L1&c=bhozt1qlju&f=294846699649751405 FULL TREE HERE (CURSED)]. Other Relations Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Polaris Perchpole "You're epic mom and I love you." *He thinks she's super cool because she's pointy and she approves of his screaming. Ratbelly Hoageye "I also love you very much mama Ratbelly." *Ratbelly is Sharppaw's other mother. She's cool. Sparkpaw Monokubs "You lost like, all of your friends. Proves I'm cooler than you." *Sharppaw and Sparkpaw argued a lot as kits, although stopped talking before they became apprentices. Wildpaw FizzBizz "I still haven't forgiven you for what happened when we were kits." *Wildpaw scratched Sharppaw when they were play fighting as kits. Sharppaw still isn't over it, and wants revenge. Rowanpaw Forestkitty "You're the best sister I could have ever asked for, and the best friend, too. See you in training tonight!" *Rowanpaw is Sharppaw's favorite sister, and they are extremely close. They both train in the Dark Forest together. Mallowpaw Kairøs "We should talk more." *Sharppaw and Mallowpaw are on good terms, and Sharppaw likes his soft sister. Lizardpaw Elnmr "I don't like you. I don't know why you don't like us, but since you keep glaring at me, I guess I don't like you. You're not better than me. And I'm going to prove it. Watch your back, Lizardpaw." *Lizardpaw and Sharppaw are not on good terms at all. One of the only reasons Sharppaw is in the Dark Forest is because he has a compulsive need to prove that he's better than Lizardpaw. Pigeonpaw Jimochi "You wanna hang out with Lizardpaw now? Whatever. I guess our friendship really didn't mean anything to you." *Sharppaw misses Pigeonpaw's company a lot, as they stopped talking after they were apprenticed when Pigeonpaw started hanging out with Lizardpaw. Sharppaw won't admit it, but he has a crush on the she-cat. Longpaw Perchpole "Hey!! We should talk more!" *Longpaw and Sharppaw used to be close as kits, but as they grew older, began drifting. Sleekpaw Hoageye "You're a really good friend, Sleekpaw. I'm glad I have you, thanks for letting me sleep in the medicine cat den that one time." *Sleekpaw and Sharppaw train in cat hell together. They are really good friends, and unbeknownst to Sharppaw, Sleekpaw is crushing on him. Pinetrail Catafalque "So you flip out on me for not talking to you? Ok. Whatever. You died, so I really don't care." *Pinetrail and Sharppaw used to be close, but drifted, and when Sharppaw tried to talk to him, Pinetrail flipped out on him. Sharppaw brushed it off as nothing, and barely had a reaction when he died. Chantal Forestkitty "We need to train." *Chantal is Sharppaw's mentor. Personality Traits: *'Positive:' Charming | Charismatic | Loyal | Social *'Neutral': Ambitious *'Negative': Loud | Egotistical | Arrogant | Competitive Mental Status *happy bc he is a child Romance *'Status': Single *'Mate': N/A *'Former Mate(s)': N/A *'Attracted to': Pigeonpaw *'Previously Attracted to': N/A *'Attracted to Sharppaw': Pigeonpaw, Sleekpaw *'Previously Attracted to Sharppaw': N/A *'Flings': N/A *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Experience': no *'Offspring': N/A *'Turn Ons': Sharpfang prefers she-cats who are have white, gray, or reddish fur, or a blend of all three. He'd prefer someone who is smaller than him. He has no preference when it comes to eye color. As for personality, he would prefer someone who matches his personality, or someone just a bit less intense. *'Turn Offs': Sharpfang doesn't like hairless cats, and he also doesn't like browns, yellows, or oranges. He wouldn't want a mate that is as ambitious as he is, as he doesn't want to compete with the one he loves for a highrank. He can't stand righteous cats, as he finds them highly annoying, and he also doesn't like someone who's overly clingy. Looking For: ✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) *❧ Long-lasting Relationship **Sharppaw wants to focus on his ambitions before love. *❦﻿﻿ Short-term Relationship **Sharppaw doesn't know quite yet, but he wouldn't mind something short and quick. *✘ Open Relationship **Sharppaw likes loyalty when it comes to his partners. *﻿? Quick Fling **he does not know *✘ Kits (out of a fling) **no *? Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship). **question mark says he History Kithood (0-6 moons) Sharpkit was born to Ratbelly and Polaris after the two she-cats were blessed with a litter of 3 each. Sharpkit's siblings are Sparkkit, Mallowkit, Rowankit, Wildkit, and Lizardkit. He is raised with them as a litter of 6. Ratbelly takes the kits out to play a game of mossball. Sharpkit is a 'goalkeeper', and while waiting for the game to start, Sharpkit gets distracted and runs off to three large toms sitting in the clearing. He stares at them in awe for a moment, the blue one asks what he's doing, before Ratbelly calls Sharpkit back over. Sharpkit is play fighting with Wildkit when he accidentally kicks her into a rock, and she scrapes her head. Sharpkit doesn't know this, and when Wildkit gets up angrily, he is taken aback. Wildkit scratches him across the cheek, and Sharpkit runs to Ratbelly and Polaris, crying. Wildkit apologizes profusely, but Sharpkit doesn't forget that moment. Sharpkit has a discussion with Ratbelly about scars. Ratbelly explains that there are many kinds of scars, some physical, and some not. Sharpkit listens eagerly, and somehow the conversation digresses into talking about brain scars and what they are. Sharpkit and Pigeonkit meet, and Sharpkit immediately asks her to have a scream battle threesome with him and Longkit. Pigeonkit agrees, and Sharpkit calls Longkit out, and the three scream at each other until they lose their voices. Berrykit and Sharpkit are sitting around as it's thunderstorming, and Berrykit starts sinking in the mud. Sharpkit screams until a warrior comes over and pulls her out of the mud. Sharpkit panics as more warriors and queens flock to Berrykit's side, so he runs to Pigeonkit, and the two clean mud out of each other's fur. Rowankit and Sharpkit talk about how they want to take over ElmClan one day. Sharpkit decides the only cat he'd allow to get promoted before him was Rowankit, because he thinks she's cool. Sharpkit and Sleekpaw bully Vanillabean once he sees his ear piercing. A tom named Pinetrail comes over and praises Sharpkit. He tells him he will show him who to hang out with and who not to hang out with, although Sharpkit is skeptical once Pinetrail says to not hang out with medicine cats, as Sleekpaw is a medicine cat, and Sharpkit really likes Sleekpaw. He follows the tom anyway. The flood happens, and Sharpkit almost drowns in the floodwaters. Pinetrail saves him and brings him into Mushroom Henry with the rest of the Clan and his family. He hears Ratbelly's frantic calls for him, and calls back, and upon hearing the joyous cries of his sisters and mothers, struggles to get over to them. Pinetrail stops him, and tells him it's too dangerous to move from his side. Ratbelly comes down to get her son, and gets in an argument with Pinetrail. Sharpkit ends up coming over to Ratbelly, and she picks him up by the scruff and brings him up with the rest of his family. Sharpkit buries himself into Polaris's fur and cries with Rowankit about how he doesn't want to die. Spoiler alert they don't die. Sharpkit watches Shrewstar fall into the river and get swept away, and the floodwaters recede. Sharpkit helps Pinetrail rebuild the nursery. Apprenticeship (6-12 moons) Sharpkit is apprenticed to Chantal, the deputy. He is very proud to have been apprenticed to someone so high up in the ranks. Lizardpaw and Sharppaw get in an argument in the apprentice's den, ending with Thyme screaming at them to shut up. Sharppaw snarls at them both, and leaves the apprentice's den. Sleekpaw sees him, and offers to bring him into the medicine cat den to sleep. Sharppaw agrees, and when they get in, Fogheart is in there. Sleekpaw lies and says Sharppaw has a thorn in his paw, which she proceeds to try and find. Fogheart lets Sharppaw sleep in the medicine cat den, much to Sharppaw's relief. Sharppaw's brain is melted by Acornstripe in the Dark Forest, and he tells him he can teach him how to be better than his sisters, and how he can be promoted quickly after becoming a warrior. Sharppaw is quick to say yes to night training, and Acornstripe starts by showing him basic moves. Sleekpaw and Sharppaw discuss what they learned in cat hell, with Sleekpaw saying she was being taught by an apprentice. Sharppaw is baffled by this, wondering what kind of knowledge the dead apprentice had backed to be able to teach other apprentices. Sharppaw talks to Rowanpaw, and tells her about cat hell where he is learning to be better than their sisters and the rest of the apprentices. Rowanpaw asks how she can get there, and Sharppaw says she can just sleep and get there. Sharppaw and Rowanpaw glare at Lizardpaw for 98765456789 years. Misc. *His nickname is red shrew *He wants to lead ElmClan in the future *Sharppaw can't groom his fur right, so usually it sticks out at strange angles. He doesn't let anybody fix it, he thinks it looks cool. *He is training in the Dark Forest, but doesn't actually know it quite yet. Gallery Perchpole.png|Fridges SHARPANRFJWESDF.png|Shrewmask lon pea Rainbowbirdie.png|Rainbowbirdie on AJCW Mangouste.png|Catafalque Illigurr.png|Illigur on dA Fridgess.png|Fridges [Full credit to [[User:Fubsy|'Fubsy']] for format.] Category:OC page Category:Apprentice